


Silk

by CelyntheRaven



Series: The Shadow and the Spy [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven





	Silk

It didn’t feel right. Nothing about this felt right. Nothing.

 _This isn’t me._ The thought haunted her as she tried to stop herself from pacing down the hall.  _This isn’t who I am._

Khessya took a deep breath, trying to find her ever-escaping inner peace. She wanted to be done with this but each passing second seemed to stretch for an eternity.

She tried to focus but everything was so distracting. She had never felt so out of place and that was saying a lot.

She resisted the urge to pull the sash of her dress, reminding herself for the hundredth time that she wasn’t wearing her usual leathers but a delicate entanglement of silk and embroidery. She sighed as the memories of endless arguments about this dress flooded her mind. It somehow felt like the hardest battle she ever fought, and the Force knew she had fought many.

Really, this was  _everything_  but her.

The distant sound of footsteps reached her as she took another deep breath to block out the muffled sound coming from the other side of the door. She closed her eyes as it grew closer and closer.  _Please don’t let it be Indo!_   _Anyone but Indo!_

She let out a small sigh as she realized those footsteps didn’t sound like Indo at all. They were heavier, more determined. And much more familiar. “Hey there!”

She opened her eyes, turned around and smiled. Of all the anyones she could have wished for right now, he was the best she could have hoped for.

“Theron! Everything alright?”

He returned her smile as he tucked a rebellious stray of hair behind her ear. “Everything is going according to plan. I just came to make sure you were ready to make your great entrance. And that you weren’t tearing the whole place apart.”

Khessya rolled her eyes at him. “Honestly? I probably would have if it wasn’t for that blasted dress!”

Theron chuckled. “Thought as much.” He wrapped her hand in his and took a step back. “Although I must say, you look amazing.”

Khessya frowned. “I hate it, I can’t wait to get out of this…  _thing_! This is just-” A thundering sound coming from the other side of the door cut her short.

Theron took a step towards her and squeezed her hand. “Sounds like it’s time for you to shine. Go and dazzle them. Be their Empress. Be who they need you to be for just one more moment. I’ll be waiting here and I promise-” He took another step forwards, his voice turning into a whisper. “I will make it my duty to help you out of that dress as soon as I possibly can.”


End file.
